


Tsumnami

by Dodo



Series: Tsum Tsumsery [10]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bad Flirting, Confused Tony Stark, Crack, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Steve almost drowns, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tsum Tsums, threetsum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:27:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23200204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dodo/pseuds/Dodo
Summary: Iron tsum was so sure they were making fun of him, he just couldn’t understand how. While Cap and Winter tsum desperately try to court Iron tsum.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Tsum Tsumsery [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1364983
Comments: 2
Kudos: 102





	Tsumnami

**Author's Note:**

> Based on some lovely art I saw on twitter  
> https://twitter.com/arsenicsparkle/status/1236365633501028352?s=20

Tony tsum wasn’t too sure why this was happening he was happy that the rest of the tsum avengers had moved into their own mini tower inside the big avengers tower. Well he was certain he was getting bullied by two of the tsum avengers. He looked over the black lacy thong that had been placed on his bed.

Was it Natasha's? He looked at it as he moved around his room. It looked to be her sort of thing, but why leave it here? Maybe the prankster was trying to get him in trouble? Natasha and he got along pretty well though, respect went a long way. This though was perplexing and he sent off an email to Natasha with an image of the garment.

It wasn’t her but she would be happy to accept the lingerie, Tony nodded over the face time, she could have it. Tony was fond of red, that was no secret. This hadn’t been the first time his room and privacy had been invaded, the first time his clothes had been scattered around. So this time was a bit better? Less to clean certainly. He shrugged and waddled out of his room looking for some coffee. It would make everything better.

Clint and Bucky were sitting at the island chatting about something, Tony didn’t care as he helped himself to the rest of the coffee. It smelt really good so he drank it black and it did wake him up. He waddled over to the food bin, he knew there were doughnuts it was Friday after all. However Steve came in and offered Tony an apple.  
“Tsum tsum.”

Tony frowned yes an apple was healthy but he wasn’t over weight? Or maybe Steve thought he was? He ignored the apple and waddled down to his lab forgoing breakfast all together because he didn’t need to have Steve judging him. Apples didn’t even go with coffee!  
-  
Tony Tsum in his armor was zooming around the big tower during practice, he was giving Natasha lifts and assisting Clint when he needed it to take out the other team, Steve, Bucky, Sam, and Thor. Hulk had taken to beating up on Thor so technically it was two teams of three and Thor and Hulk just brawling.

The battle went from the couch to the coffee table to the hallway and then into the kitchen. Thankfully all the big human avengers were out on a case so no one was caught in the crossfire. Tony dodged Sam again and shot a repulsor at Bucky’s ass when he was trying to sneak up on Clint. They were set to sting, just like everyone else, well mostly; Thor and Hulk were not pulling their punches but luckily they hadn’t strayed too far and were still on the couch.

Natasha waved her nub indicating that she’d lost sight of Steve, Tony rolled low passing her, Sam followed and was now Natasha’s personal bird. Clint was making a fussy commotion on the range his suction cupped bows decorating the side of the big soup pot.  
“Tsum!”  
“Tsum tsum?”  
“Tsum.”

Tony carefully hovered over to the lip of the pot and peaked in, sure enough there was Bucky and Steve at the bottom, luckily there wasn’t anything in the pot.  
“Tsum?”  
They both looked embarrassed, and Steve nodded. Good at least team Iron Tsum had won now to find a way to retrieve the two from the pot. He let his teammates know that they won, Natasha looked pleased on her perch on top of Sam. 

Fetching the soup ladle Tony Tsum carefully lowered it down and let the two climb in and lifted them out. Took a bit more effort to lift since they were rather heavy, and the ladle was ungainly.  
“Tsum!”  
“TSUM!”  
Tony nodded as they sang their thanks at him, of course he’d rescue them, he wasn’t going to leave his friends stuck in a metal soup pot even if they’d put themselves there. 

“Tsum, tsum tsum.”  
He let them know that they as a team had chosen to do the swimming pool for their rec time. Steve looked a bit put off, but his team hadn’t won so they couldn’t do the gym or the climbing wall. Or even the shooting range mostly because Hulk had asked for them to do the pool prior to the mock battle, and Hulk tsum rarely had any input in these battles that Tony decided to honor the request.  
-  
They’d surprised him in his tiny tsum lab, offering him donuts and wanting to spend time with him? That and Steve had touched his flank so of course he’d swung his hips and made the deep grumbly rumbly trying to show that he was the dominant Tsum here. This was his space and they were invading it and their combined efforts to mock him was starting to confuse him. So when Bucky had patted his shoulder of course he jumped and pop-corned around to face them while continuing to rumble strut. 

Why weren’t they cowed? In fact Bucky was drooling. He stopped wiggling his hips, squinting at the two super soldiers, they go through his clothes, they give him lacy things, they imply he’s fat, bring his favorite foods, and now they stare.  
“Tsum!”  
He called his armor to him and took off uncertain if they were bullying him at all but the other implications had him a bit flustered. So he did the only logical thing a Tony tsum could do, he ran.  
-  
Natasha thought he was being silly because of course they like Tony. Why else would they try to give him food and clothes. Tony showed his rumble strut to her and Natasha showed off her hip movement that definitely looked more threatening. Of course she helped tony work on his, even though she had that haughty look as she did it.  
-  
By the time the pool event came up Tony had tentatively accepted that Bucky and Steve’s advances. He ate breakfast between them, partook of a few apple slices with his coffee and doughnuts. Wearing both Bucky’s and Steve's dog tags and occasionally if he felt up to it, he’d slide into the pair of ‘skinny’ tsum jeans Bucky had gotten for him. They broke Bucky’s brain and that alone was worth wearing the tight things.

Steve was wearing some red and white striped 40s style bathing suit monstrosity, Bucky just had some board shorts on. Tony wasn’t dressed for the pool he was going to read by the side. He really didn’t mix with water, luckily no one really pushed him to join the volleyball match. Thor was wearing a bright yellow thong, Clint was still wearing his glasses in the pool and his swim suit looked like a standard issue shield one. Natasha was wearing a wet suit, she was SCUBA diving in the pool for reasons. Hulk was wearing the same purple pants he normally wore.

Everyone was having a good time Tony was reading up on some science while enjoying the artificial sunlight and happy chatter. Even when Thor had managed to break the ball the laughter hadn’t stopped they just moved on to something else.  
“Tsum!”  
Tony looked up to see Bucky waving from his pool float, Steve was kicking his nubs hard trying to get into the inflatable as well but all he was really doing was pushing it forward. Bucky wasn’t helping at all, and looked like he was enjoying Steve’s inability to climb.

Tony waved back, he looked around and saw hulk climbing up the big diving board, the one the tsum technically were not allowed to be on. It was dangerous or something, but with Hulk’s compact body at that height. Tony would be splashed, he didn’t want that, afraid he’d freak out and all the fun would be ruined he called his suit.

His armor assembled around him as Hulk bellowed a deafening  
“TSUM!”  
And then jumped, doing the best version of a cannonball a Tsum could do and slashing Tony and everything else. Thankfully he was in his armor, so his own mini crisis was averted, but only just so as he heard a wail from Bucky who was caught up in the tsunami-like aftermath of the Hulk jump.

Steve was no longer attached and was being smashed around like a buoy in a violent sea. He didn’t seem to be moving very well. Tony flew in equipped with a long pole with a hook, somewhat similar to the ladle and scooped Steve out of the water. Dropping him in Bucky’s raft and towing them to the shallows, and then pulling the raft out of the water onto the soggy pool side.

Bucky was pushing Steve, who spat up some pool water looking quite miserable. Eyes a bit red from the pool chemicals, Tony’s armor face plate popped up as he checked out his two boy friends.  
“Tsum!”  
Steve hugged him tightly, sniffling and Tony patted Steve. Telling him he was safe and they didn’t have to go back in. maybe some warm food and cuddle time. Bucky was pressed up against Tony’s side agreeing and they carefully guided Steve out of the pool room. Today had been a roller coaster and Tony would be very happy to nest up with his boys after such a stressful ordeal.


End file.
